Something Wicked this way comes
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: a new titan joins the team
1. Someone who understands

Okay, after a minute or two, and much criticism from a friend, I've decided to completely revamp Something Wicked this way Comes. So, here goes

Chapter One: Someone who Understands

_Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I hate to think about what he did in my/his past life. I hate even thinking about Doombringer in general. Yet he's always there. As are my powers. Tainted powers. If I have only a limited amount, then why does it feel limitless? Why does it feel like I'll have these powers forever? Why am I afflicted to walk the Earth as a cursed Undead forever? Why does everyone judge me by my pale pallor, and red eyes? Do they not realize vampires exist in the world today? Thankfully my demon side is not shown physically. Why does everyone judge me by my looks anyway? Why can't they learn to accept what is unnatural and unexplainable? But, the only light in my very lonely and tortured existence is Raven. At least she does not judge me by what I have done in the past, my physical appearance, or the fact that I am a hybrid of a demon and vampire. At least she understands what it is like..._

Titans Tower, 6:37 P.M. (For those of you who are wondering why I generally choose night for the time of my stories, I love the night.)

"Raven, come on! You're not going to kill me!" Vampyre said, blocking Raven's kicks with ease. _She holds back too much, _Vampyre thought. _She always seems as if she wants to tell me something, but something is holding her back._

"Look, you're a half-vampire. My attacks most likely aren't going to affect you much." Raven replied, irritated. She threw a roundhouse kick, and then finally got Vampyre with a sweep. Vampyre hit the ground with a dull thud. He picked himself off the ground, a few minutes later, after recovering his breath.

"You're getting there." He said, looking at Raven. "One more time."

"No." Raven said, shaking her head. "I want to get something to eat. I haven't had much today." She said, sweat dripping slowly down her forehead. Vampyre sighed audibly.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"I... don't know." She said, after a moment's hesitation. She hated choosing the place to go, mainly because, she didn't want to offend Vampyre by suggesting a place with food he would hate, even though the answer was obvious. Vampyre also hated choosing the place, for the same reason. However, she was, evidentially, leaving the choice up to him.

"Wanna go out for pizza?" He asked. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." Thus the eatery decided, they walked to the door. Robin was leaning with his back against the wall. He looked at the two as they neared the door.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, a slight tone of playfulness in his voice.

"To get pizza." Vampyre said, after a moment's hesitation. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"On a date?" He asked, smiling inwardly. _Despite what he says, I know it's a date._ Vampyre didn't answer this time, Raven did. But, instead of a "yes" or "no" she, in turn, asked Robin "And you?" Now it was Robin's turn to not answer. He looked around, for anything to help him out. Instead, Starfire appeared, and his face went redder.

"I am ready for our... date... I believe you call it!" Starfire said, cheerily. Robin face, if at all possible, went redder. He took Starfire's arm and led her out. He mouthed 'This never happened to Raven and Vampyre'.

"Nope, never did." Vampyre said, relieved. He looked at Raven, and saw she looked like this was an every-day thing. They walked out, and Raven floated them across the bay. On the streets of Jump City they emerged, with many looks from the citizens. Raven was plagued by Goth-wannabe fans, Vampyre, however, was fortunate to not be recognized. Yet. Although he did receive glares from some of her fans, an obvious sign they wished they were him. He laughed, inwardly, he felt like the luckiest person alive right now. Yet, a week ago, he had felt like the worst person alive. _It's really ironic, and I don't what I did to deserve friends this good. Or someone like Raven. But, despite my ignorance on that particular matter, I'm very grateful._

Before he realized it, they were at the pizza place, and Raven had walked him up to the door. He didn't even realize where his feet had been taking him, he just went. He pulled himself, painfully, back to reality when he heard Raven's voice.

"Hello? What do you want to order?" Raven asked, annoyance clearly in her voice. Vampyre looked around, scanning the other customers. More glares from her fans. He shuddered, very timidly. He never liked people, or crowds, and he didn't plan on starting now...

"Whatever you want is fine with me." He said, absent-mindedly.

"Hope you like Black Olives then, cause that's what we're getting." Raven said, looking at him. She finally was able to look him in the eye, and was concerned by what she saw.

"Vampyre... what's wrong?"

"I-I'm not used to all these... people. I just feel... uncomfortable." He replied, lamely.

"Look, I don't like people any more than you do, but you get used to it." She told him, in the hopes of lifting his spirits up some.

"I suppose so." He said, still looking around. They waited for their pizza to be delivered, and proceeded to eat in silence. Raven kept looking at Vampyre, and he kept looking into the sky. His lack of focus had Raven worried. In the week she had known him, she had gotten used to him being focused, his mind not wandering.

"Okay, Vampyre, what's wrong? I know something is, I can sense it." Raven locked eyes, determinedly, with Vampyre. What she saw in his eyes surprised her. She had expected him to be determined not to tell her, but he wasn't. He was scared. But what she couldn't figure out was, what was he scared of?

"I'm just... I can't explain it. I just don't like it here." He said, getting up, and walking off. Raven paid the waiter, and set off after Vampyre. She found him near the entrance, obviously waiting for her. He looked considerably calmer.

"So, everything's alright now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Someone up there... I don't know." He shook his head. Raven sighed. _I can't figure Vampyre out. He never lets me into his thoughts, and things freak him out that don't freak me out. Maybe he sees the world differently than I do. But, then again, I see what most others couldn't even imagine. What could he see that I can't?_

"Well, where to now?" She asked, defeatedly.

"Well, I do have this one place in mind..."

"Your temptations won't get me to go. Your friendship with me will. Where is it?" Vampyre smiled.

"That would be telling too much. But I'll give you a hint. It's on the outskirts of town."

[End Chapter] Okay, so that's it for the first chapter of Something Wicked this way Comes, revamped. What'd'ja think of it? MUST KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!! TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!! Ahem. Just click to forsaken review button that you see below.


	2. Somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong *I don't the Teen Titans, but I will own some action figures! Oops, the only Titan I "own" is Vampyre, who is a cross of Raven and Beast Boy, but mostly Raven.*  
  
"If it's somewhere you go to heal and meditate, then why are you taking me?" Raven asked him. Knowing him, it's somewhere creepy, she thought tiredly.  
  
"Because, when I first joined, you asked me about my past and I told you it was irrelevant, that I would tell you later. This is later. So I'm going to tell you my past." Vampyre explained to her.  
  
"Now don't I feel special." Raven said sarcastically. They walked in silence for twenty minutes until they reached the outskirts of jump city. Vampyre led Raven for another 15 minutes, until they reached a huge outcropping. At first Raven hesitated to climb it, but when Vampyre started to climb, she followed.  
  
"It's beautiful." Raven said, looking at the clear sky, at the multicolored rock formations below. "But, how did you find such a place?"  
  
"I have been to many places across the cosmos, so I know a good spot when I see one" Vampyre explained, gauging Raven's reaction. Raven drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was still watching her, and she was still taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Do you remember when I first came here? When I thought nobody on the Titans would understand? When I thought that I was the only one?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course I do, you scared the hell outta us, but it was still fun" she replied, with a slight smile.  
  
(A/n, this part of the story is the flashback to explain how Vampyre came to the Titans and joined the team. N'sL[LP)  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as a blip appeared on screen. Someone was attacking the city.  
  
"But why now? Why at midnight?" Beast Boy asked, yawning.  
  
"Because, they either want to catch us off-guard, or want to annoy us." Raven said coldly.  
  
Bowery of jump city (A/n: a bowery is like the oldest part of the city. N'sL[LP)  
  
A tall dark figure with red, gleaming eyes stood on the roof of a run-down hut. He jumped down as Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy (in the form of a bird) flew on the scene. They were followed by Robin and Cyborg.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this ends now." Robin said, narrowing his eyes. "Titans, GO!"  
  
"But how can you beat what multiplies itself as you beat each one?" The mysterious figure asked.  
  
"Anyway we can." Robin replied as the dark figure split into 5 different forms. One for each Titan, however, there was still only one original. It just so happened that Raven chose the original.  
  
"Azrath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven chanted, then flung anything she could find at him (mentally of course)  
  
"Come now Raven, is that the best you can do? I'll make you an offer. If you can pick the real me out of 5, then all of you will be spared." He said to her.  
  
"If I pick wrong, then we will all be killed?" Raven asked, worriedly. He nodded. "All right, I accept." He backed away into the darkness. Then 5 of him came out of the shadows.  
  
In unison the five said: "Now pick which is the real one. However, pick wrong and it will all be ended." Raven closed her eyes, concentrated, and pointed to the one that was to the right of the middle one.  
  
"You, you're the real one, the original," She said, still pointing. At first she feared that she had picked wrong, for nothing had happened. But then, when she thought all was over...  
  
"Very good Raven, you have picked correctly." He said to her, then turning, "Now Titans, I have a favor I would like to ask of all of you. Will you accept me as a new Titan?"  
  
"Accept a villain? NEVER!" Robin spat at The Mysterious Figure.  
  
"If you'll notice boy wonder, I merely set off the alarms, my shadow clones did not harm any of you, and nothing else was done. If u need I will take any test to prove my worth, and gain your trust. And in case it occurred to you, my name is Vampyre. That's V-A-M-P-Y-R-E." The newly identified Vampyre told Robin.  
  
"Hmmm. We could use some extra power; Slade always seems to get away...." Robin broke off in thought. "If you can beat each of us in individual combat, then you in."  
  
"Okay then, but do I get to at least get to stay at the Tower?" Vampyre asked, showing his fanged teeth.  
  
Titans Tower  
  
"First you must fight Star, then BB, then Cy, then Raven, then myself," Robin told Vampyre.  
  
"Sure" he replied. "So uh, who's gonna show me a room? I might know all about each of you, but we ain't got nothin on the Tower."  
  
"I will show you, to a room, new friend!" Star chirped from behind the couch.  
  
"No! I will show him to his room!" Raven spat back at Starfire, who seemed genuinely hurt, at least until she remembered whom she was talking to. She shrugged her shoulders, then turned back to the competition between Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
"Hmmmm, I'm thinking some therapy could clear up that problem Raven, though knowing you, I would have to drag you to the office." Vampyre said, trying to ease the tension building.  
  
"Nice one, dude!" Beast Boy called from the couch.  
  
"Uh thanks I guess." He said, following Raven down a corridor. She led him to an area that was at the back of the Tower. She opened the door.  
  
"This is your room. If you need me, I am just down the hall." Raven said, not looking at him.  
  
"Uh thanks I guess, well, hope you have... sweet, uh, empty, dreams." He said looking around his new room.  
  
"Not that's it's any of my business, but where's your stuff?" Raven asked, mild amusement in her eyes.  
  
"The mortal mind that you harbor could not possibly understand" Vampyre said coldly.  
  
At this Raven's Indigo hair flared up behind her. "I wouldn't understand?! Just try me." Raven (again, I know it's kinda old, but I like to use this word) spat at him.  
  
"Well if you must know, it's kept in a dimensional portal." He said, his fingers glowing. He "slashed" the air, opening a rift in the dimensions. Raven tried to look inside, but couldn't see because Vampyre was leaning in. He came out with his arms full of books. Raven picked the top book of and opened it, but couldn't read it because it written in a language unfamiliar to her. But on the front it said "Necromancy". She decided to see if at least the list of ingredients was in English. It wasn't, but there were pictures of some of the ingredients and the effects of the incantations, curses, spells, and hexes. Damn, Vampyre must have written this whole book, because after each picture is his signature, and on the front is his signature, Raven thought, I'll have to ask him about it.  
  
"Hey Vampyre," Raven said as Vampyre came back out of the portal carrying various (at least Raven thought) ingredients, among them, human skulls. "did you write this whole book? And if so what language is it in?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and in the written form my own language. I call it Demon. Or in my language, Vosruj. My name would be Zzuk, yours would be Azar." He said setting the "ingredients" down. "Look, either get outta here, or help me."  
  
Vampyre's room, when it is arranged, as he wants it.  
  
"So you wrote this whole book on Necromancy?" Raven asked Vampyre, who was lying on his bed. He had completely made the room Black and Blood Red. On a shelf, he had arranged his books according to absolutely nothing. He had a Demon's head as a trophy on the wall, with his ingredients in labeled containers across the room. Other than the clock on his bedside table, (this was set in a demon's mouth) the only other things were weapons. Mainly shurikens, Krises (a Kris is a dagger with a jagged edge), and short- handled blades. All except the shurikens seemed to have a faint bloodstain on them.  
  
"Yup" was his short reply.  
  
"Can you translate it for me? Some of these spells seem to be pretty gruesome," Raven said.  
  
"Sure, but first off, the art of Necromancy doesn't have spells, incantations, or charms, just curses and hexes, but mostly curses. Big difference. See this first one; it's a curse to turn your enemy inside-out. To make this curse, you must have a human skull ground to fine powder, an ounce of a vampire's blood, mixed together. Spread it on a kris and then chant, 'Fruvis, Gleth, and Anslumernorith.' Three times, and then say the name of the victim. Curses, much less the art of Necromancy itself, are not to be taken lightly, make the slightest mistake, and it could end your life, your friend's life, or even an innocent person's , and that person could've never met you, or even heard about the Teen Titans. Stick with your telepathy, and I'll stick Necromancy" He said at last. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd light to get some shut-eye for tomorrow, big day you know. 'Night" He said shutting the door. He had given Raven the basics of his Demon language, and hadn't taken his book on Necromancy back, so Raven decided to see if she could decipher this enigmatic book's secrets. But, in the morning, she thought.  
  
Titans Tower, morning.  
  
The Titans dragged themselves from bed in whatever order they got up. Not surprisingly the first up were Cyborg and Beast Boy, arguing about 1) what to have for breakfast, and 2) whether tofu was actually a food. They never really learn do they? Raven was next to get up. Must they make this much noise this early in the morning? She thought to herself. What Cyborg and Beast Boy were actually doing was having a food fight. (A/n ahhhhh hold on, gotta get my energy drink. Nothing but water and sugar. Half sugar, half water. lol. *3 minutes pass.* ahhh okay I be back. On with the story!!) Unfortunately, for Beast Boy and Cyborg, a handful of tofu hit Raven right in the face when she walked in the kitchen.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Raven yelled, wrapping BB and Cyborg up in black ropes, borne of her powers. This was when Vampyre walked in, his red eyes going wide when saw that Raven had Beast Boy and Cyborg hanging up side down from the ceiling.  
  
"Vamp, help us out man!" Beast Boy called to Vampyre "We didn't mean it, we swear it!" He yelled to Raven.  
  
"Hmmm, Raven come here, I have a better idea..." Vampyre started to say as he and Raven went out of earshot of BB and Cyborg. I wonder if he's making it better or worse. Beast Boy asked himself. By the way, Raven's Indigo eyes went wide; he had made it worse, much worse.  
  
"Okay I won't kill you, if you can hang up there like that for 5 hours straight," Raven said, with (again) a slight smile. Behind her, Vampyre was wearing his malevolent smile. Robin came in next, followed by Star.  
  
"What the...?" He began.  
  
"Apparently, Beast Boy were arguing about tofu, again, and some of it hit Raven in the face. I made it worse, but at least she won't kill them." Vampyre explained. "Personally I would leave em to their fate."  
  
"Okay" Robin said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"New friend, I bring you greetings from the world of happiness sleep!" Starfire chirped, hugging Vampyre.  
  
"Uhhh... Star... can't...breathe...let go" He said, gasping for breathe. (Damn wasp! It's been buzzing around for a couple of hours and won't go away! Ohh, *phew* it went away)  
  
Titans Tower rooftop, the night  
  
"Okay, beat Star, then BB, then Cyborg, then Raven, then me, and your in" Robin told Vampyre.  
  
"Sounds simple enough, anything goes?" He asked Robin, who nodded. "Perfect"  
  
"Fight.................. NOW!" Robin yelled. Starfire's eyes and hands glowed an emerald green, while Vampyre's eyes glowed black. At first, they did nothing, but when Vampyre pulled a kris out, Starfire flew at him, flinging bolts of emerald energy at him. This was when Raven noticed that the kris had a pale red coat on it. It could only mean one thing......... but what. Raven asked herself. Then her eyes went wide, The curse to turn a victim inside out!  
  
She stepped forward, chanting, "Azrath, Metrion, Zinthos" the kris flew out of Vampyre's hand, and landed in Raven's hand. She looked at the kris and then flung it over the side of the Tower.  
  
"NO!" Vampyre yelled, running and jumping off after his kris. All of the Titans looked over the edge of the Tower. They saw him fly down and grab his kris. They also saw how he hit the ground, with a sickening crunch, every bone in his body broken. They saw him get up after a few seconds. They saw him teleport himself up to the top of the Tower.  
  
"Well, I'm convinced, unless anyone else wants to challenge you, your in" Robin told Vampyre. When nobody stepped Robin said, "Okay, it's official, your in!"  
  
(A/n, Okay that was it for the flashback, did'ya like it? Was it cool, was it stupid? Well, now for his past!)  
  
"I still don't see how you got right back up after, u jumped off" Raven said, shaking her head.  
  
"It's a vampiric thing. I can only be killed by putting a wooden stake through one of my vital areas, or by my own killing curse." He replied. "The only reason that I would have used that curse on Star was because I was taught to do anything to fulfill a contract. And due to my training, I thought of this as a contract. I don't think I really would have done it though, because I do have a certain degree of control."  
  
"But what was your past, if u won't share it with anyone other than me. It couldn't have been that horrible, could it?" She asked  
  
"Well, having a greater demon for a father is a big factor. The fact that my mother was a vampire, is irrelevant. At an early age (meaning 3 years old), I was taken away by an agent of The Elite. I was taken to Razenur, or Land of Death, to be trained to be the agent of The Elite. For 10 years, I was put through Hell. Ten years of Hell. When it was done, I was a fully trained mercenary-for-hire. After my fifth contract, I found my heart, and began to ask the question "why?" At my seventh contract, I completely left. This is when I found you guys, and decided to join the Teen Titans." He said, a few tears sliding down his face. "But each and every morning, I recount the names of those I killed." more tears. "I never let myself forget the look on their faces, all asking the same question 'what did I ever do to you?' It takes every ounce of control I have to go on with each day, for each day I am fighting not to lose control." The tears were flowing freely now. Raven felt a tear slide down her cheek, a tear that would not be wiped away. "I thought that if by joining the Titans I could avenge those who had been wronged, then I would be free. Who knows, maybe I will eventually be free from this pain inside of me. I just hope that you will be there for me when I am free, because who knows what might happen?" He couldn't stop the tears, so he just let them flow. Raven couldn't help but let a few tears go too.  
  
"Let's get back to the Tower, it's getting late" Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we can spar, or whatever. But I want to take you someplace tomorrow." Vampyre said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll find out when tomorrow comes"  
  
*Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!! So, whad'ya think? Good, bad, sucked, rocked? WHAT?! PLEASE R&R!!!!! In the next chapter, Raven and Vampyre become closer, and they learn of Trigon's invasion of Earth That's it 4 now! N'sL[LP*  
  
. 


	3. One step closer

One step closer  
  
*Whew! If your wondering about the name of this chapter and the last one, their Linkin Park song names. Well here, (like it said at the end of last chapter) Raven and Vampyre become closer and then he looses control.* (Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans or any songs from Linkin Park. The only thing I own in this story is the plot and Vampyre. As a final note, if you think I dissed you in any way, it was not intentionally, and therefore should not be taken seriously)  
  
Thx: sotfballtitan009, at least I know some one is R&R'ing my work. Even if only you review these stories, I'll keep writing! PS: I only write the next chapter of a story if at least some one reviews. Thx also to anyone else that reviewed this!  
  
Titans Tower, the night.  
  
"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy "I BEAT YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you 2 having fun?" Vampyre asked, "Cause if you don't shut up, I'll break your damn game system. Got it?!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sure, Vamp, sure." Was Cyborg's reply.  
  
"Now Beast Boy, we gotta keep quiet..." Cyborg started to say, but as Vampyre and Raven started to walk down the hallways, his voice was lost. (A/n I feel better, cause I went outside and flew plastic choppers with my dad. He completely broke a blade off, while I only cracked one of my blades.)  
  
"Why do they always have to be at it, 24/7?" Vampyre asked Raven.  
  
"I don't know, but it is an argument over a pointless game" she replied, noticing the way Vampyre's hand felt the kris strapped to his leg. Probably just nerves, she thought.  
  
Vampyre's room  
  
"Tomorrow I'll take you someplace special, someplace you probably thought you'd never see again." Vampyre said to Raven as she looked through one of his books on Necromancy.  
  
"All I want to know is where are you going to take me?" Raven asked Vampyre, looking through his book, and finally settling on a page.  
  
"I'll give you a hint, you were born there." He replied, watching her eyes go wide.  
  
"Your going to take me to Azrath?!" She asked, the book completely forgotten about.  
  
"Yup" Vampyre replied with a smile, which was not malicious.  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me!" Raven said excitedly, hugging Vampyre, who in turn had no objections.  
  
"I think I do now," Vampyre said, hugging Raven back.  
  
Somewhere in a demonic realm...  
  
"My lord the invasion is progressing as planned" someone, or something, said to a bigger entity  
  
"See to it that nothing slows down the invasion. First Earth, then Azrath, then Razenur, and then the entire universe!" The bigger entity said.  
  
"Yes lord Trigon." The lesser demon replied bowing and then ducking away.  
  
Outside of Raven's room, about 3 A.M.  
  
Vampyre knocked softly on Raven's door, saying "Raven? Are you up?" The door slid open and Raven appeared.  
  
"I am now. What do you want?" She asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.  
  
(AUGH, I have to get headache pill. BRB!)  
  
"I have another surprise for you," Vampyre said, "Come on, wear shorts and a shirt. But no cape."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just get dressed!"  
  
"Whatever" she said, closing the door. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a black shirt and shorts.  
  
"Let's go," he said to Raven, leading the way to the stairs. They climbed the stairs, eventually getting to the top of the Tower.  
  
"What are we here for?" Raven asked Vampyre, confused.  
  
"Ready to go swimming?" he asked, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "That's why I told you to put on shorts and a shirt."  
  
"Uh, I don't go swimming when I could be sleeping" Was Raven's reply. But, Vampyre wasn't listening. He was already explaining what she should do before she hit the water. "Slow yourself constantly, but if your not entirely sure when your about to hit the surface, just really slow yourself down."  
  
"I didn't come up here to swim" Raven replied narrowing her eyes at Vampyre.  
  
"You came up here cause I told you to right?" Vampyre asked Raven.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"If I told you to stop breathing until you die, would you do it?"  
  
"NO! Of course not!" She spat at him.  
  
"Well then I give you a choice, either go swimming with me, or go back to bed." He said, taking a few steps back.  
  
"I guess I'll go swimming then" Raven said with a sigh.  
  
"You first, or would little miss darkness like for me to demonstrate how to dive off?" he asked with his malevolent smile.  
  
"You know your pushing me right? I'm this close to saying 'screw you, I'm going back to bed'"  
  
"Fine, go back to bed, see if care." He replied coldly, but he seemed genuinely hurt. This seemed to soften Raven a little.  
  
"Ah, what've I got to lose? (She means other than her dinner!) Let's go swimming!" She replied, with a little enthusiasm. She ran and just let herself fall off the edge, barely missing the ground as she slammed the water. But when Vampyre hit, it sent a wave crashing into the Tower that completely covered it with water, for a few seconds. Think of it as a mushroom cloud, but instead of smoke, with water.  
  
Titans Tower main room, about 3:30 A.M.  
  
All of the Titans were gathered in the main room, all except of course for Vampyre and Raven.  
  
"Man, they've been out there for half-an-hour, how much longer are they going to torment us?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I'll go talk to them, maybe I can bring them to their senses" Robin said, yawning. He dragged himself up the stairs that led to the top of the Tower. With each step he took, it became harder to go on.  
  
"You know normal Titans sleep at this hour" Robin yelled to Vampyre and Raven.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a good thing we're not normal" He replied "Right Raven?" Who in turn nodded.  
  
"I guess so, just keep it down." He called, going back down the stairs.  
  
"Maybe we should just go back to bed" Vampyre said to Raven.  
  
"I guess"  
  
Raven's room, morning.  
  
Raven awoke when it was merely 5:30 A.M. Damn him for waking me up, he knows I can't go back to sleep after I'm up, Raven thought. She swung her legs over her bed, and putting her regular "costume" on she headed for Vampyre's door. She knocked, not expecting an answer, and was surprised when he said "Yeah?" She opened the door and walked in, the door shut behind her. His room was actually different from when she had been in last night. For one thing, he had added a few more demon heads on the walls, and there was a half-eaten sand which on his bed. He was poring over a book, which seemed to have maps of all sorts.  
  
"Need something?" He asked in a gruff voice. He was not at all a morning person.  
  
"Well, not really, but I was hoping you would let me see your book on Necromancy again, have you added any more curses?"  
  
"Go ahead and no, I haven't" he replied. "In case your wondering, I'm looking for the one and only map I have of Azrath and its coordinates." Raven looked like she didn't care, as she sat down with his book and opened it to where she had left off. About twenty minutes later, just as Raven was dozing off, still holding his book...  
  
"AHA! I finally found it!" He yelled, jerking Raven from her slumber. "Are you ready to go home Raven?" He asked her. Raven nodded, hope rising in her heart.  
  
"Oh, but we should wait for the other Titans, just so they know." Vampyre said.  
  
Titans Tower main room, about 9 A.M.  
  
The scene that greeted the Titans was almost unnatural. Raven was asleep on the couch, holding Vampyre. He was also asleep, also holding Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to play Game station, but with Raven asleep on the couch, they would have to be woken up first.  
  
"You wake them up" Cyborg said to BB  
  
"No, you"  
  
"No, you wake em up"  
  
"Fine, I give up," Beast Boy said, and started to shake Raven a little, "Uh, Raven can you wake up? We want to play Game station," He said, backing away. Raven got up, yawned, and said  
  
"Good morning" At this, Beast Boy's mouth dropped to the floor, she was not even mad that he'd waken her.  
  
"Um, Raven, are you feeling okay?" Beast Boy asked, "Usually you would have hit me really hard by now."  
  
"Me? I am fine, because today is special. And I don't mean because I woke up in a good mood..." Raven started.  
  
"The reason that she's... well... happy is that I'm taking her to Azrath for a few days" He explained, "We'll be gone for a few of days. I hope that's okay, because it's going to have to be."  
  
"Just be back in a few days. If your not, then we get worried and we go searching for you." Robin replied.  
  
Somewhere in a demonic realm...  
  
"My lord, the invasion will be ready in a couple of days." A lesser demon reported, bowing at Trigon's feet.  
  
"Begin the invasion as soon as possible, for we will need to strike swiftly and quickly." Trigon said.  
  
"Yes my lord" the demon, said, fading into the shadows.  
  
Azrath, home world of Raven.  
  
*Vampyre's thoughts*  
  
People are staring at us though we are the plague. I have no idea why, because I constantly look to see if I am turning into a Shadow Creature, but I am not. We have finally reached the house of Arella, Raven's mother. I feel different, somehow, but I do not know why, as if I am anticipating this. Raven has entered, but I do not want to go in, I do not know why. A feeling of foreboding has settled over me, but from where, I do not know. I feel my legs entering me even though I am not moving them. Arella greets me, but I find it difficult to hear. This is when I notice something; I now am turning into a Shadow Creature, but not of my own accord! In worry, Raven touches her hand to my forehead. A vortex is formed and Raven and I are sucked in, what awaits us in the vortex, I do not know.  
  
Inside of Vampyre's mind.  
  
"Where are we?" Raven asked Vampyre.  
  
"I think we're in my mind, but why is it so twisted? Is it a reflection of my heart?"  
  
"That is irrelevant, for now; let's find the source of the problem." Raven said to Vampyre, who nodded. But there was no need, for a larger version of Vampyre appeared over them. But, he was dressed in all black, with a malicious grin painted on his face.  
  
"This is no longer your body, it is my body." He said.  
  
"Wrong, this is my body" Vampyre replied.  
  
"We shall see about that," The other Vampyre said. He raised his hand and a shadow hand grabbed Raven and took her back to where the other Vampyre was. She was trying to scream, but the darkness was too great. She could not breathe and she started show signs of this. the other Vampyre choking Raven, had awoken something inside of him. This was when Vampyre started to move, but as he did, his cape started to turn white. He lifted his hand up and sent the other Vampyre flying backwards, and at the same time releasing Raven. He was different though, he was not fighting for control like he was a few minutes ago, his mind was clear, his thought were focused. That was when it hit him, what his former master had said to him so long ago.  
  
"You will always be fighting to control your powers, but when you do not have to fight to control your powers, you will have gained the ultimate power. The power over the light and the shadows will be yours. That is the ultimate power" He had said.  
  
But right now I only have power over the light, which must explain why he was hit so hard, Vampyre thought to himself. Shadow Vampyre (the evil Vampyre) tried to hit Light Vampyre (the good Vampyre) with the shadows. He missed and what happened next enraged Light Vampyre beyond any point of rage he had ever felt. His hand glowed an extremely bright white, and he yelled: "You have met your downfall! I condemn you to your own evil within your heart!" And a blast of white energy slammed Shadow Vampyre. When the dust had cleared, nothing more was left of Shadow Vampyre. Vampyre returned to his regular state and hugged Raven for a long while.  
  
Arella's house, Azrath  
  
Raven and Vampyre returned to normal after just standing still for quite a while. They had dinner with Arella and then went straight to bed. But, they had to share a room, because there were only 2 rooms at Arella's house.  
  
Spare room, Arella's house.  
  
*Vampyre's dream*  
  
A man was taunting me, holding someone I care about. He was holding her with a knife to her neck. I draw my kris from it's scabbard, and feel the familiar edge of its blade. I realize who he is holding, it is Raven! I lunge at him, but he disappears, with Raven. Her last words to me are "Please help me Vampyre, please help me!"  
  
Vampyre woke up in a cold sweat, holding his kris in a defensive position, yelling out "RAVEN!" Raven woke up next to him asked  
  
"What is it Vampyre?"  
  
"You're here...? But I... just saw... ugh, never mind."  
  
Arella's house, morning.  
  
"I can't stay here Raven, I've got to go back to the Tower."  
  
"Why? What is wrong with my house? Is it not good enough for you?" Arella asked, defiantly  
  
"Nothing is wrong with your house, but it's me that is wrong, being here must've awakened something inside of me, something bad. I can't stay, I'm sorry, but I have to go, and unless Raven knows how to get back, she has to go too. I promise we'll visit once I can learn to control this better" Vampyre said, with a look that said 'I'm sorry, but it has to be done'  
  
"Oh, all right, see you Raven" Arella said at last.  
  
"Bye"  
  
(CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!. Was it good? sucky? Awesome? TELL ME PLZ!. Oh and plz in your reviews tell me what you think of Vampyre. Thx. In the next chapter, Trigon puts his plan to invade earth into motion, what will happen in this catacalysmic battle? Find out in the next chapter!) 


	4. Something Wicked this way comes

Something Wicked This Way Comes.  
  
Disclaimer: only Titan I own is Vampyre, none others. I also don't own the title "Something Wicked this way comes", it just seems a good title. Another FYI, if this, or any other of my stories offends you, it was not meant to offend anyone, just entertain people.  
  
Thx: softballtitan009, Raventhedarkgoddess. And to anyone else who reviews and like this story.  
  
Outside of the Titans Tower, afternoon.  
  
Jab, Left kick, right hook, Lung punch, Roundhouse, right hook, left jab, Sweeping left heel-crusher, Roundhouse face-plant, Spinning rib-smasher.  
  
After executing all of these moves, Vampyre finally broke through Robin's defense and executed his most powerful combo: Sweeping left heel-crusher, Roundhouse face-plant, Spinning rib-smasher. Starfire screamed when Vamp's last kick hit Robin in the ribs, because it made a loud crack. His rib is broken, Vampyre thought, well, I guess I have to fix it.  
  
"Back away Star, you don't wanna see this," Vampyre told her when she ran up to see if Robin was okay.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Vampyre bent down to Robin's still form, pulled a vial from his pocket, opened Robin's mouth and emptied the vial's contents into Robin's mouth. Robin thrashed around while his body twisted this way and that, but then lay back still. Everyone waited with baited breath, but when Robin got up and rubbed his ribs, Raven and Star breathed again.  
  
"How do you feel Robin?" Vampyre asked.  
  
"Queasy, but otherwise fine." Robin replied, "I do, however, remember you cracking my rib. I know you did some damage, so why don't I feel the pain?"  
  
"Because in studying Necromancy, I studied life and death. I developed a... well... curse, but it isn't harmful. Quite the opposite, as Robin just proved, it heals, not injures."  
  
"I don't get it" Robin said, confused. Raven stepped forward.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain better. Necromancy studies life and death, and how to prevent each. Pain often brings death; therefore he knows how to prevent it." Raven explained.  
  
"Okay, now I get it," Robin said, a look of full understanding on his face. Star still looked confused though.  
  
"I still don't understand," She chirped from behind Vampyre.  
  
"Well, Star, maybe you just weren't meant to understand, but I'll try to explain in the simplest way I can. I study life and death. I can prevent both. Pain often brings death. Robin was in pain. I prevented that pain from getting any worse. Got it now?" (The reason Vampyre explains what he did piece-meal was so Starfire could understand clearly.)  
  
"Oh" Starfire said, embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, took me a year to understand it." Vampyre said, cracking a slight smile.  
  
Titans main room, the night.  
  
"What moving pictures shall we watch friends?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Horror" Raven and Vampyre said.  
  
"Action" Robin said.  
  
"Comedy" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Sci-fi" Cyborg said.  
  
"I did not know we could view all four of these moving pictures at once" Starfire responded to all the requests, with a confused look on her face.  
  
"We can't" Raven said, monotonously.  
  
"Let's take a vote, the type of movie with the most votes, gets watched." Vampyre suggested.  
  
"All who wish to view horror?" Starfire commanded more than asked. Vampyre and Raven raised their hands.  
  
"Action?" Robin raised his hand.  
  
"Comedy?" BB raised his hand.  
  
"Sci-fi?" Cyborg raised his hand.  
  
"Horror it is" Raven said. Everyone but Raven and Vampyre groaned. Raven and Vamp chose the video, "Eternal Rest" (A/n I know that title may be... well... cheesy, but it fits better than Graffiti doesn't it?) About halfway into the film, Robin said, "I'm going to go make popcorn."  
  
"And I shall accompany him" Starfire said, floating up, along-side Robin.  
  
"I'll make sure they have comedy relief, so when it gets hard (insert perverted remark here, or just laugh) to make popcorn, I can make them laugh" Beast Boy said, joining Robin and Starfire in the kitchen.  
  
"And I'll make sure they don't get lost, you never know when the lights will go." Cyborg said, walking quickly to catch up to the others. As Raven and Vampyre watched the movie, Raven inched closer. Either Vampyre didn't notice, or didn't care, but he did put his arm around her when she was sitting very close to him.  
  
"Damn it!" Vampyre said, through gritted teeth. "They just can't shut up can they?" He leapt over the couch and stalked away to the kitchen.  
  
*Raven's point of view* -Raven's thoughts- Why now? Why do they always have to interrupt at the worst times? Just when I was so close to getting a kiss. I was so close to him, and he was so close to me. It just doesn't make sense, I just don't understand sometimes. Why now though?  
  
Titan's kitchen, middle of movie, Eternal Rest.  
  
Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were in the kitchen, having a food fight. Food was everywhere.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Vampyre yelled, making his voice echo for effect. All of the Titans stopped right where they were, and turned to look at Vampyre. Beast Boy had a handful of who knows what. Starfire was ducking behind a cabinet. Robin was hit in the face with a hamburger. Cyborg had just thrown the hamburger that hit Robin. Vampyre walked, and with each step, the black energy surrounding Vampyre grew larger. When he got to Robin, it gathered around him, like a cloak.  
  
"You have caused enough, now have you not? If I come back in here again, and you are food fighting, it will be hell on earth." He said, slamming his hand down on the table, causing it to break. The other Titans nodded, scared looks on their faces. "I'm not asking the impossible am I? Because if I am then please tell me now." When nobody said anything, he returned to the couch.  
  
Vampyre found Raven asleep on the couch. He picked her up and, cradling her gently, carried her towards the hallway where her room was located. She was talking in her sleep, or, more of, nightmare. When Raven began to breathe harder, with a twisted look on her face, Vampyre began to rock her gently. The rocking had the intended effect of calming Raven down. Vampyre could wake her up, but decided not to, to just let her sleep. When they got to her room, Vampyre collapsed on her bed with her.  
  
Raven's room, early morning.  
  
A surprise greeted Raven's eyes when she woke up. Vampyre was lying beside her, his arm behind her back, as if he was holding her. She felt the room grow hot, and she became a little dizzy.  
  
"Vampyre?" Raven asked softly. His eyes blinked a couple of times, and he finally opened them. "How did I get in my bed? The last I remember was the T. V."  
  
"After I saw that you had fallen asleep, I carried you here. When I was close enough to your bed...I don't know...my brain just, kind of...well...shut down, and I collapsed." He said, His cheeks going a slight red, still pale, but with a red quality. Raven smiled, and quickly kissed Vampyre on his cheek, making it go even redder. When he smiled warmly, Raven blushed.  
  
Titans Tower main room, morning  
  
All of the Titans were tired after last night, but Vampyre seemed the least tired, and then Raven, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Ironically, they were the first two awake, or Raven was the first awake. Vampyre just never went to sleep. When Raven walked in, Vampyre was making some herbal tea. He offered her a cup, which she gladly accepted. Then, dropping the cup, he began to clutch at his chest, a look of intense pain on his face. After screaming, he...exploded; sending bits everywhere, and splattering Raven's face with blood. Raven screamed, then screamed again. If he just exploded, and I am covered in his blood, then how is he holding Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven asked herself.  
  
"I told you two to STAY-OUT-OF-MY-ROOM!" Vampyre yelled at BB and Cyborg.  
  
"How...? If you... I just saw..." Raven tried to find the truth in what had happened.  
  
"Shadow clone, not the real me. I knew something like this would happen, so I prepared for it. I did offer you the tea, but then I had to replace myself with a clone." He explained. Raven was still, by the look on her face.  
  
"Curses are not docile servants, they will turn on you, if you make a mistake. When they meddled with them, the curses turned on what they assumed was me. Necromancy does not come without its costs though, for I find that I must meditate everyday." Raven finally understood.  
  
"I get it now. But what about those two?" She asked, cracking Vampyre's malevolent smile.  
  
"They get to hang upside-down until lunch. Then they have to eat whatever the other normally would. For example, Beast Boy, can only eat real meat, no tofu. And Cyborg, has to eat tofu." Vampyre said, tying them up. "Let this be a lesson to you. If you go in my room again, I will tie you up for the entire day, and you will go hungry for that day. Got it?" They both nodded. Raven was itching to laugh, to just let it out for once. Vampyre walked over to Raven and wiped the blood off her face. She had forgotten about the blood. He pulled out a second cup, pulled a vial out of his pocket, and poured it in his cup. Raven looked in his cup, which looked like herbal tea.  
  
"What is it?" She asked Vampyre.  
  
"Herbal tea. I know I could make some more, but I don't want to."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Meanwhile Beast Boy was making kissy faces at Vampyre. Vampyre was over there in 2 seconds flat.  
  
"You know what Beast Boy? You get a special bonus. You get to hang from the side of the Tower." He said, untying Cyborg, and taking Beast Boy to the top of the Tower. Robin walked in at this point. When he saw Beast Boy had a long rope tied around legs, and the short rope binding his hands, he just rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm just gonna assume, that whatever they did, they deserved it?" Robin asked Raven, while Vampyre stalked off to the top of the Tower. They heard Beast Boy yell, "DUDE! Stop playing around, I hate heights!" Then Vampyre said something they couldn't hear. He walked back down, smiling.  
  
"I figure I let him hang around for about 15 minutes, then see if he learned his lesson. If not, he hangs there for 5 hours." He said. Starfire walked in, with a cheerful greeting as usual. When no one said that it was too early, she looked puzzled.  
  
"Did I miss something?" She asked.  
  
"A lot, but nothing to freak out over" Raven replied.  
  
"Time to check on the Beast." Vampyre said, walking to the stairs. A few, tense minutes later, Vampyre returned, followed by Beast Boy. This was when it happened. Raven suddenly stopped moving, and stared straight ahead. Her mouth was gaping open, her eyes started to glow red. Then in a voice that was not her own, "Enjoy your last days with free will. When I take over Earth, you will serve me as slaves. Mwahahahaha" Raven fell out of the trance and collapsed, only to be caught by Vampyre.  
  
"Trigon" He breathed, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
"Shall I accompany you to friend Raven's room?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No, I need to go alone." He replied, taking Raven and walking towards his room.  
  
Vampyre's room.  
  
Raven was lying on Vampyre's bed, unconscious. Vampyre himself was musing over all sorts of different books. When Raven woke up, some 30 minutes later, Vampyre was talking to someone, someone she couldn't see.  
  
"This isn't good, you're sure you can't do anything to prevent this?" Vampyre asked whomever.  
  
"Nothing, the best I could do is warn you, which I just did. I have to go now, good luck Vampyre!" The figure said. Vampyre looked over to Raven, who was watching his every move. She looked at him as though he were a traitor.  
  
"Raven-"  
  
"What just happened?" She asked, accusingly.  
  
"A contact. He warned me that Trigon is going to try to take over Earth. It's going to be slowly though, use demonic influence to corrupt the city. Then, when the city is more susceptible, take over." He explained.  
  
"Vampyre, you may not have been here very long, but I feel I can trust you. So how do we stop it?" Raven asked.  
  
"We kill Trigon. Simple as it sounds, it's not, and it's going to be extremely complicated." Vampyre replied.  
  
"Doesn't look like we have a choice does it?" Raven asked "But we have to stop my father, once and for all" Vampyre just smiled at this. He would relish the chance to face Trigon in combat once again, because, he had an old grudge to settle with Trigon. 


	5. Last Resort

Last Resort  
  
Dis: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!! Except for Vampyre and Razenur. Don't sue me.  
  
Thx to: Raven and Chris, and anyone else who R&R's.  
  
Titans Tower, main room, afternoon.  
  
It was hot, and the Titans were BORED! But, each found a way to at least pass the time. Robin was hammering away at the punching bag. Starfire was trying to cook something from a cookbook she bought at the mall. Cyborg was lifting weights next to Robin. Raven was meditating. Beast Boy was just staring out the window. Vampyre had a whetstone and was sharpening his shurikens.  
  
"Dude, is it me, or does it seem like there's nothing to do around here?" Beast Boy asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"How many times are you going to say that? You are interrupting my concentration." Raven informed Beast Boy.  
  
"But what about Cyborg? Or Robin? They're making more noise than I am! All that grunting and stuff."  
  
"That may be so, but Beast Boy, you're in here" Vampyre spoke up, pointing down, "And they're in there" He said, pointing to the room.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to do." He replied, with a pout.  
  
"NOTHING TO DO?!" Vampyre exploded. "THERE'S TONS TO DO!!! GO SWIMMING, GO TO THE ARCADE, YOU JUST HAVE TO THINK!!!!!"  
  
"Dude! You just gave me a great idea! Let's all go swimming at the beach!" Beast Boy yelled after thinking for a moment.  
  
"I don't think so," Raven automatically replied.  
  
"Aw, why not? I mean, it's like, fun there-"Beast Boy began.  
  
"Yeah, Raven, come on, give it a shot. Heck, I'll go." Vampyre said.  
  
"Well... okay, but just this once." Raven finally replied. "And you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
"We promise," Beast Boy and Vampyre said in unison.  
  
Titans Tower  
  
Raven came down, wearing her usual cape, but with a two-piece on under it. When she did come in, Beast Boy and Vampyre seemed at a loss for words, having promised not to laugh.  
  
"Interesting. That's all I'm going to say, interesting." Vampyre said after a long, painful moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah, what he said," Beast Boy quickly followed.  
  
"Okay, I know we're going to the beach, but instead of using our powers, why don't we take Cyborg's car and the Bat mobile?" Robin asked.  
  
"I've got an idea. We could race Cyborg's car against the Bat mobile against my hover bike, Apocalypse." Vampyre said.  
  
"Sounds good, everyone else agree?" There was a general murmur of agreement among the Titans.  
  
"Alright then, me and Raven, BB and CY, Robin and Star." Vampyre said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Beginning of the race, somewhere.  
  
(A/n, this is done almost entirely from Raven's point of view.)  
  
The Titans stood, with the 3 racers, at the beginning of a treacherous track. Treacherous, because it was filled with so many curves.  
  
"Here's the deal. Anything goes. But, watch out, I've got land mines all around, and while they won't kill you, they will get you out of the race for a few seconds." Vampyre said.  
  
"When you say anything goes, do you mean we can shoot at each other?" Cyborg asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Anything goes, means whoever gets there first, wins, period. Let's go." Vampyre said, as he mounted Apocalypse. Raven followed, gripping Vampyre's chest. After a few tense seconds, the communicators clicked, signaling the start.  
  
When Vampyre hit the accelerator, Raven wished she had gripped him tighter. The sheer force as they went from 5-90 mph in just 5 seconds almost threw her off the bike, but she managed to hold on.  
  
"Are you trying to kill us?" She yelled at him.  
  
"No. If I was, we'd already be dead." He replied. Something whizzed past Raven's ear. Actually a number of things, energy bolts. Raven screamed.  
  
"Hang tight. I'll get him off of our tail. Just reach into the box-like opening. Pick out the plasma grenade and hand it here." Vampyre commanded. Raven usually did not take orders, but being Vampyre knew what he was doing, she complied.  
  
"Take the handlebars for a sec."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said take the handlebars, I need to throw this at them."  
  
"Are you going to kill them?!" Raven asked, reaching under Vampyre's arms and taking hold of the handlebars.  
  
"No, but this will slow them down." He yelled, twisting and throwing the grenade. It hit right where he needed it too, in front of the car. It exploded, leaving a scorched area, in front of Cy's car, and a huge pothole. Cy and BB ran right into the pothole. Vamp's communicator clicked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"YOU CHEATED!!! THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!!!" Cyborg yelled at Vampyre.  
  
"I said anything goes. Get to the end and you win, period. Therefore, I didn't cheat. And it was you who fired the first shot, not me." He replied.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID, THAT WASN'T FAIR YOU CHEATING BASTARD!!!" Cyborg yelled again.  
  
"That's right, I don't play fair. And you're in no position to argue what's fair and what's not. Next time, remember that before you accept anything goes." Vampyre shot back, cool as ever. He's right, when he says he doesn't play fair, Raven thought. I wonder why he did that though, I'm sure he could have easily outmaneuvered Cyborg. He didn't have to use that plasma grenade; it could've killed Cyborg and Beast Boy. And... is he really trying to kill us?!  
  
"DUCK!" Vampyre yelled, interrupting Raven's thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I stutter? Duck!" Vampyre yelled, irritated. Raven did as she was told, although, she still didn't like being told what to do. He's going to run us right into the wall! Raven thought. And... whew! I'm glad I actually trusted him, She thought as they came around the curve. Otherwise, I'd be splattered on the wall back there. We're going 210! No wonder we got here so fast! Raven slid out of her thoughts as Vampyre pulled to a stop, a stop that took about 10 seconds, mind you.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too hard." Vampyre said, getting off of his bike.  
  
"That's an adventure I never want to experience again." Raven said, getting off and straitening her wind-blown hair. Vampyre did the same. Robin and Starfire pulled up. Starfire jumped out, pointed an accusing finger, and asked "Why did you throw that at friend Cyborg?"  
  
"Star, it wasn't lethal, so there's no point in worrying. Besides, they're pulling up now." He said, pointing to the approaching T-car. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped out, looking disheveled. They seemed too mad for words though, and just grabbed the sunscreen, sun tan lotion, and headed for the beach. Robin was the only one who didn't seem freaked out about that. Other than Raven of course, though she didn't expect Vampyre would do anything like that. Robin grabbed the towels and also headed towards the beach, with Starfire at his arm. That left only Vampyre and Raven. He looked at her, shrugged and pulled his cloak, and shirt off, making Raven blush. He threw them over his shoulder, and joined the others. When Raven didn't follow him, he looked back, confused. He walked back to her.  
  
"What's the matter? Beast Boy hasn't laughed yet, and neither have I."  
  
"I just don't like going to the beach. It's not number one on my list of favorite places." Raven stated, looking away.  
  
"I know, but... you just need to relax, loosen up. You're the only person I know who would rather read than go to the beach." Vampyre said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I just don't know, do I have to say why?" Raven said, removing Vampyre's hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Well, it would be nice to know why." He said.  
  
"I...really don't know. It's just harder to control my powers when I let loose." Raven answered, her cheeks going a pale red.  
  
"I can understand that." Vampyre said "Wanna just go back to the Tower then?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay, just let me tell the others. Be right back." Vampyre ran off to the others. It would be nice to let go and just kick back and relax, Raven thought. Well, we can find something to do, but I just wish for once, I didn't have to worry about controlling my powers or emotions. Vampyre ran back up to where she stood.  
  
"Hop on." He said, indicating his hover bike.  
  
Titans Tower, afternoon.  
  
Vampyre and Raven had just arrived. Raven was making herbal tea for herself and for Vampyre. She brought two cups over to the table. He took his without a "thanks". He seemed preoccupied, She thought. She never loosens up, never has time for fun. But I guess this is for the best, because, who knows what will happen if she does lose control? I still don't like to think about what happened the last time I lost control, Vampyre thought, staring Raven straight in her eyes. Raven finally broke the contact, but not after they shared the understanding of the others' pain.  
  
"Raven..."  
  
"Yeah?" Raven said, her heart beating faster.  
  
"Raven, I'm just wondering now, why don't you ever let back, and just have fun? I'd be there for you, if you ever did lose control."  
  
"Well, I guess I just don't think what you guys think is fun. I also need to have full control of my powers all of the time." Raven replied.  
  
"Well, you wanna just read then? You like Poe right?"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Well, you know what? Let's just go for a walk."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Alright, just need to write the others a note..." Vampyre said, picking up a pad and scrawling a note  
  
Streets of Jump City, afternoon  
  
To avoid all of the stares and wanna-be fans, they dressed in normal clothes. Raven wore a black shirt that said: Linkin Park, Live in Texas and regular jeans. Vampyre's shirt said: I really hope those guys from the mental hospital don't show, with (of course, what else?) jeans. Whenever someone asked what was wrong with Vampyre's eyes, he just said they were contacts. Raven just said she dyed her hair, when asked about it.  
  
"It feels so nice to be out of the Tower. To be away from all of the noise. Starfire being "friendly", Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about what to eat or what to play. And Robin is always blasting his music." Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda agree there. But, I blast music too, so does that annoy you?"  
  
"No, because you're courteous enough to blast it in your room. Where it can be ignored much easier."  
  
"Uh, okay. This might be the example of corruption we need to track him." Vampyre said, pointing to where a bank robbery was taking place. Of course, the police arrived and stopped it. They were going to throw the man in jail, so Raven and Vampyre decided to talk to him first.  
  
"Excuse me, officer...uh" Raven said, straining to look at his tag. "Griswold, can we speak to him down at the police station?"  
  
"And just who do you think you are little miss, Raven?" He said, cynically  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am." She said, her flaring.  
  
"Then prove it. Lift my gun into the air, over my head."  
  
"Azrath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven chanted, her hands becoming encased in black energy, and her eyes going white. She mentally lifted the gun over the cop's head.  
  
"Okay, I'm convinced. And, you must be Vampyre right?" Vampyre shook his head yes. "Then you prove it also." And prove it, Vampyre did. He shadow cloned himself, so that there were 15 of him, surrounding the officer and Raven.  
  
"Okay, let's get him down to the police station."  
  
Jump City police station, twilight.  
  
Vampyre was sitting across a table from the bank-robber. Raven was leaning against a wall, listening.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Vampyre asked the 15-year old.  
  
"Toby."  
  
"Okay, so why'd you rob the bank?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Was your family in trouble? Did any voices inside your head tell you to...?" Vampyre threw out the suggestions, in the hope that Toby would agree with the voices theory.  
  
"Yeah, the voices told me to do it."  
  
"How did the voice sound?"  
  
"Evil. It said something about taking over the world." Toby hadn't looked up once. He still expected to be sent to jail, a place Toby never wanted to go.  
  
"Alright, that's good. Now, just relax..." Vampyre said, reaching across the table, touching Toby's forehead. For just a second, he froze, then, looking very shaken, turned to Raven.  
  
"I know where he's hiding." And turning to Toby, "You're not gonna go to jail. I'll inform them to release you immediately. Just do us all a favor and don't listen to the voices."  
  
Titans Tower, night  
  
Raven and Vampyre came in the Tower, just as everyone was about to set out to look for them. Beast Boy looked exasperated.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?????!!!!!" Vampyre and Raven looked taken-aback.  
  
"We were out." Raven said, after regaining her composure. "Do we have to say why?"  
  
"Well, we thought you two got drunk or something." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Well, we now know where Trigon is hiding. His corruption has started." Vampyre said.  
  
*OK END CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! I JUST DON'T KNOW WUT TO SAY, CEPT I'M NOT SANE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter, they go to find Trigon, and someone dies, but I won't say who. Read it and find out! -Rave's not sane friend 


	6. With you Remix

With you (remix)  
  
Dis: Come on; by now you know what I have to say.  
  
Btw: You may be surprised as to who dies, but I won't say whom. If you read it to the end of the chapter, I think you'll be surprised.  
  
Intro cartoon  
  
nobodyslistening[LP: Well, here is chapter six of Something Wicked this way comes. And... oh shit!  
  
Mental hospital person: GET HIM! YOU'RE GOING RIGHT BACK TO SOLITARY!  
  
nobodyslistening[LP: oh, shit. Again. Guess I have to pull out my secret weapon! *pulls out a chainsaw*  
  
MHP: DAMN! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
nobodyslistening[LP: *insane laughing*  
  
MHP: *pulls out a tranquilizer gun* Time for your medication.  
  
nobodyslistening[LP: NEVER! Now, on with the chapter, because I gotta take care of a problem!  
  
Titans Tower, nighttime  
  
"You really know where Trigon is?" Robin asked, incredulous. Usually Robin figured out where the bad guys were.  
  
"Yeah, when he told Toby to rob the bank, he gave us more than he may have realized." Vampyre said.  
  
"Alright, let's go get Trigon, together." Robin said, stepping forward.  
  
"No good. I need you guys to stay by the portal. Make sure no demons come through. Believe me, they'll try to. Me and Raven can tackle Trigon." He said, walking towards his room. The rest of the Titans followed. Raven broke off to her room, to get her cape and such. Vampyre also changed, but he did that before letting the Titans in his room. (eye twitch). They all filed inside, looking horrified, (except of course for Vampyre and Raven) and terrified.  
  
"When Raven and I go in, we may not come out. Don't dwell on our fate, but on how we lived, and all of the good times we've had together. Stay back, and keep the demons in," Vampyre said, "cutting" the air, and forming a dimensional rift. When Vampyre and Raven stepped through, they were no longer visible to the Titans.  
  
Somewhere in a demonic realm...  
  
Their path was clear, which was good, because they expected much resistance. Vampyre led the way into a labyrinth of passages. For about 20 minutes, they walked in silence. But, as they neared Trigon, Raven had to hold on to Vampyre as he crawled along the ceiling. They entered his chamber, and found it full of demons of all kinds. They crawled until they were directly over his head, and dropped down, causing a commotion. At first, the demons seemed anxious to dispose of Raven and Vampyre, but he stopped them with a wave of his hand.  
  
"What have you come here for? Have you accepted my offers daughter?" He thundered.  
  
"No-"  
  
"We haven't come to accept any offer of yours." Vampyre cut Raven off. "We have come with but one purpose in mind: your destruction."  
  
"You think you can destroy me? You're welcome to try, but you have to face my army too." Trigon said, standing up.  
  
"I'm not going to try to kill you Trigon. I'm going to do it!" Vampyre yelled, running forward, and leaping at Trigon. He knew it wouldn't work, but he was going to put his demon army in the middle of Trigon's. Vampyre was thrown from Trigon, and into the midst of the army. When he struck the ground, his hands erupted in flames, and split the ground, and out poured the Army of Shadows. That's all they were, shadows. They were killable, but only if you could catch them.  
  
"Now Trigon, you have to worry about both of us!" Vampyre yelled, leaping over to Raven in a single bound. An incredible feat really, considering the distance between them was about 300-400 feet.  
  
"Raven, hold Trigon off for about 30 seconds, so I can transform into a Shadow Creature." Vampyre whispered in Raven's ear. Raven nodded and flew up to fire black energy bolts at Trigon. She flew around his face, like a fly, firing energy at him. After 30 seconds, a huge wave of black energy washed over everything, signaling the coming of Vampyre's ultimate form: The Hellbringer. All of the battling demons stopped where they stood. Even Trigon stopped trying to get Raven. He stepped forward, the ground trembling with every step, and came face-to-face with Trigon. This seemed to give Raven a confidence boost.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now are you?" She said, flying over and landing in Vampyre's shoulder.  
  
"Hold on tight, otherwise, you might get thrown off." Vampyre said, summoning his most powerful emotion from the dark corners of his mind. An emotion so powerful, that it drives many to crazy things, and has a polar opposite. It was his rage, fury, anger, and hatred, all in one. His plan was to make Trigon think he was going to use these emotions to fuel his attacks. Since Trigon fed on these emotions, he would probably think that that was all Vampyre would use. But he was wrong, he had hate's polar opposite, love. Let's face it shall we? Raven and Vampyre love each other, and Vampyre can use this to fuel his attacks.  
  
And so Vampyre set into motion, his plan for Trigon's downfall. He made one simple mistake though. Only the eighth devil's kin can kill him. Vampyre was not in any way related to Trigon, so therefore, he couldn't kill Trigon. This mistake turned out to be the fatal flaw of a seemingly perfect plan. Something Vampyre overlooked in his haste to kill Trigon.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was holding on for dear life, trying to ignore the vibes Vampyre was giving off. She understood all of his negative emotions all at once. What is he thinking? She wondered He knows my father feeds on these very emotions, but I guess I have to trust Vampyre's judgment. He's come through before, so I'm sure he's got a plan now.  
  
With each blast Vampyre hit Trigon with, each time he hit Trigon, he was slowly switching over to love. By the time he was though, he didn't have enough energy, and he was reverted back to vampire form. When he collapsed, he could only watch the battle, watch Raven try to fend Trigon off. He could only watch as she was hit, and fell at Trigon's feet. That sent Vampyre over the edge, and into a rage he had never felt. He rose, having complete control over his powers, (with a white cape) and only one thing on his mind: revenge. With a mere shift of his hand, he sent Trigon flying. He ran over to Raven and lifted her. He tried to feel her pulse and, finding it, tried to wake her up. But Trigon had other plans. Vampyre also had his plans, and again, with a mere shift of his hand, sent Trigon flying. This time though, Raven woke up, with a pounding head.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
"With me, fighting your father. I can handle him, no need to worry." He set Raven down, and wondered about Trigon's absence. He appeared, but he smiled.  
  
"You fools. Seeing as how I can't physically kill you, I'm going to blow this whole place up." Trigon said, still smiling.  
  
"But if you blow it up, then you and your army come with it." Vampyre said.  
  
"No. They don't mean anything to me. You will not be able to escape. They will hold you down so I can escape. Your deaths will tear the Teen Titans apart. Mwahahahahahahaha." Trigon laughed. Vampyre had a decision to make, try to hold Trigon down, or escape. He chose to try to hold him down. But first...  
  
"RAVEN! TAKE THIS PORTAL! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled, opening another "rift".  
  
"NO! I WON'T TURN MY BACK ON YOU!"  
  
"DO IT! DO THIS ONE LAST THING FOR ME!" he pleaded. She did as he obliged, and stepped through into the Tower.  
  
3 days after Vampyre's self-less sacrifice...  
  
His death had a ripple effect on the Titans. None of them wanted to do anything. But they went on with life, they knew he didn't want them to grieve too long, but Raven seemed oblivious to that fact. She had been in her room for 3 days, not eating, sleeping or doing anything but crying her eyes out. She knew that almost nothing in life was fair, but this seemed to her to be the most unfair thing in her life. Just when someone understood her, it was taken away. It's as if the gods just want to torment me, she thought. On the third day, Raven did come out though, she looked like a skeleton. She got herself some tea, something to eat, and returned to her room. The Titans had been bringing her food, but only at 8:30, 12:00, and 8:30. So, when a knock came at just 3:00, she couldn't think of who it would be.  
  
"Go away." She said, miserably. But the knock came again, more of a rapping sound though, like something Vampyre would do... Hope leapt in her heart, but only to be shot down. They must be trying to cheer me up, she thought, extremely depressed.  
  
"I thought I said 'Go away,'" Raven said again.  
  
"Doesn't sound like the type of a greeting you'd give me." The voice said... "Can I come in?"  
  
"I guess so" Raven said, anger building inside, and anger brought on by her friends attempts to imitate Vampyre. When the door opened, it seemed to take an eternity. When he stepped in, she went from suicidal, to boundlessly happy. She ran to, and threw her arms around, Vampyre. He lifted her head up, and it finally came (the kiss). (A/n: Okay, who'd been waiting for that? *crickets chirping* (nervously) okay, let's finish this) She looked at him with tearful eyes, and hugged him even tighter, afraid to loose him again.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know what my saying is?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well, I look at things this way. Once something is done, you can't change it. But you can either try to make it better, do nothing and let it rule your life, or you can accept it and move on. Try to make it better, and nobody can say you didn't try. Do nothing, and it will probably destroy you. Accept it and move on, it shows you have the strength. You let my "death" rule your life, and almost died because of it." Vampyre explained, stroking Raven's hair. She looks so much like a child, but she really isn't, he thought.  
  
"Well, I thought I l-l-lost you. You're th-th-the only one I can say re- really understands me." She said, still trying not to fall apart again.  
  
"I understand. I really shouldn't be the one to lecture you, because, I would've done the same thing in your situation." He said, picking Raven up. He carried her over to her bed, and set her down.  
  
"Raven, you need to get some rest. Call me, when you wake up." Vampyre said, walking out and closing the door as she shut her eyes.  
  
About 5 hours later...  
  
Raven woke up, feeling sticky and hot. She called out mentally to Vampyre, not having the energy to lift herself up. He came in, with a tray of soup, and a cup of tea. She sat up in her bed, and started to try eat the soup. Vampyre stopped her before she got to the spoon though. He pulled out a vial, put it to her mouth, and poured its contents in. Instantly, her energy was revitalized, but she was still famished, and almost completely dehydrated. She took the cup and drank the tea in it. She was still dehydrated though. So she decided to ask Vampyre if he would get her more tea. He was already ahead of her though, and had a second cup. When she finished that, he had a third cup too. She finished that, and started to eat the soup. She felt better after the soup and three cups of tea. She realized that she hadn't taken a shower in three days, and decided to get that done.  
  
But when she got off the bed, she fell, until Vampyre caught her.  
  
"I think you still need help. I'm guessing you want a shower now, right?" He asked, still holding her.  
  
"Yes, please. But I don't have enough energy to stand." She said, her limbs still hanging limply.  
  
"Then take a bath. I'll start the water, then you take it from there." He offered, finally pulling her up, and putting one of her arms around his shoulder, for support. He always thinks of everything, she thought.  
  
"But how do I take my clothes off?" She asked, suspicious.  
  
"Easy, I've got a revitalization vial ready. Give you a boost for about 1 minute. Enough time for you to get your clothes off, right?" He asked, grinning. She nodded, looking relieved. He helped her to the bathroom, and started the water. He waited until he thought it was good, pulled out a vial, gave it to Raven, said: "Drink it." And left. He waited outside the bathroom door, for Raven to come out. He realized she only had the clothes she'd been in before. He ran to her room, got her a new outfit, ran back to the bathroom, opened the door, threw it in, and waited. Again. After about an hour, she came out, looking thoroughly refreshed. Her hair was still dripping, but she looked like her energy had finally returned.  
  
"Thank you." She said, helping him to his feet  
  
"For what...?" He asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well, just now, for getting me some new clothes. And for everything else you've done for me. You've been, well, my friend when I needed you most." Raven replied, hugging him. Again.  
  
"And I guess I could say the same for you." Vampyre said, hugging Raven back. As for Beast Boy, who had been eavesdropping, (BB is a bad boy, I'll have to punish him) he didn't like Vampyre and Raven being together. Although he had never admitted it outright, or made any attempt to, he loved Raven too. But, he never thought he would have any competition, so he hadn't really done anything about this. So he decided to challenge Vampyre for Raven's love. Right here, right now. He walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Raven, how could you? I thought you loved me..." Beast Boy said, startling the two.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vampyre asked, looking particularly dangerous.  
  
"I was talking to Raven."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Stop. Beast Boy, what is this about?" Raven asked, blushing, because the two were fighting over her.  
  
"I want you, Raven. I love you. I don't want you to be with him." Beast Boy said, pointing at Vampyre, who, in return, shot BB a malevolent look. That look was full of hatred, pain, and anguish.  
  
"Okay Beast Boy. Let's let Raven decide. Raven, pick who you want to be with, and the problem will be solved forever." Vampyre said, still look malevolently at BB. He had no choice, but to agree.  
  
"Fine." They waited tensely for Raven to choose. When she finally did, she chose Vampyre. But, Vampyre did not seem to take any pleasure in Beast Boy's pain. But, he did tell Beast Boy flat out: "You got 3 choices BB. Get over it. Try to make it better. Or let it destroy your life."  
  
He and Raven walked down the hall, to go to her favorite depressing café.  
  
"How did you get back anyway?" Raven asked.  
  
"Long story, tell you at the café." Vampyre replied.  
  
* well, that's it. Something Wicked this way Comes, is done. But I gots'a a sequel for it. Death's Unrelinquished. Please read it if you enjoyed this story. Plus, it takes off from where With you (remix) left off. SEE YA!!!!!!!!* 


End file.
